Sports players often find themselves away from home for extended periods of time and do not have an easy means of drying their equipment. Between sports event away from home, most often the equipment remains wet in a close bag. At best, bags are left open or have mesh portion letting humidity slowly exit the bag.
There is therefore a need for improved bags in which drying of equipment will be improved.